Perfectly Known
by AllisonxKleery
Summary: I knew it from the day I first saw you. It's different now.
1. We Wound Up Like This : Lilly

**A Word From The Author:** I don't know, I'm just messing around. I had inspiration and I just let it roll. It's kind of rough, and this probably would make perfect sense if you've never seen Hannah Montana because the storyline hardly follows the show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Leave your wonderful thoughts. Reviews are more than welcomed.

xoAllison(:

I've known for a long time. Yes, some might call me crazy but I've known ever since I first introduced them. The way she shook his hand and met his eye. The way he giggled (yes, giggled) at her southern accent and how she giggled right on back.

And then I knew for _sure_ when he whispered to me over the phone, confessing his secret love for her. And again after I slipped her a note in math class and how her lips smiled and her cheeks flushed with color as she read.

After that, _everyone_ knew for sure when they strutted down the hall together, shyly holding hands and smiling outrageously. When he pressed his lips against hers in P.E. class, so soft and gentle. And when they snickered on the way out as Coach Dean sent them down to the principal's office for PDA.

Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken where meant for each other.

And I still know now, standing at her apartment doorstep for reasons not obvious to myself or for the pretty Miley here before me.

"Lilly, no offense or anything but, what are you doing here?" She asks and it is so good to finally her voice after all of this time.

It breaks my heart. She does, they do. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and I force myself not to break down at her knees and tell her how much I love her boyfriend and how much it hurts to see them so happy _together._

I try so hard not to let the tears slip away. I try so hard to fake a smile and laugh, pulling her to a gentle hug. But I don't .. I can't. I love Miley, I really do. She's my best friend in the whole world but I - I envy her so much I almost hate her for being so perfect.

So pretty with her gorgeous blue eyes, gorgeous smile and the perfect frame. She's always gotten everything she wants and I've never got a break. She's so lucky and I hate her for it.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" She asks. I don't know if I am okay. I don't think so. I don't feel okay, I feel like it was a mistake coming here, looking Miley up on the internet.

I open my mouth to say something but I know if I do I will break and I will scare Miley away and she will throw me to the streets again so I turn, leaving her and her happy life behind me as I run down the hall.

I ignore her shouts after me, her pleading me to come back and I ignore the sound when her apartment door slams shut. I hear my uncontrollable sobs, my footsteps thudding down the steps and out of their perfect world.


	2. Suffering : Miley

_Miley._

I'm laying on the couch flipping through wedding magazines. The perfect wedding dress is just dollar signs away I say to myself every magazine I go through. But none of them ever leave me satisfied.

I want to look sexy at my wedding but not too sexy. A subtle sexy, something that says 'hey check that hottie out' but that also shows my respectful, churchgirl side. None of these dresses say that. They're all boring and drab. It's my special day and I want to look wonderful.

I sigh and throw yet another magazine aside. Boring. I'm in the mood for tea. Just as I get up to make some, I hear the front door slam.

"Honey, I'm home!" A familiar voice calls. I smile. My soon-to-be husband is home! I jump from the couch and into his arms, kissing his face.

How happy I am to see him. He's been gone for two weeks on a roadtrip to reclaim himself with Danny and it's been so lonely without him here. He kisses me back, and I giggle as lays me down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm making love to a stranger," I tease as he begins to undo my blouse.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" He laughs, laying down ontop of me.

I sigh into him as he kisses my neck and unhooks my bra. It feels like a lifetime since we've been together like this. I'm always busy with work and the wedding, and he's practically married to his job. But it's times like this where I know we are meant to be together.

The sun is setting outside and I am content as he enters me softly. I wrap my arms around his back and kiss his cheek. He smiles and whispers 'I love you' and we make endless and beautiful love like we always do.

--

"Morning beautiful," Oliver says to me the next morning as he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my neck and cheek. "How's my lovely wife?"

Wife. It sounds too good to be true. I smile and turn to face him. "She's doing just grand actually. Thanks to a pleasureful visit from her soon-to-be-husband last night."

We laugh and he kisses me for a long time. I haven't been kissed like this since we first kissed in the ninth grade. I remember we were sitting on my couch and he looked at me and I looked at him and it was like fireworks in my heart. He blushed and so did I and somehow our lips met and I remember Lilly gasping as she walked in, pissed at us blowing her off for our Saturday mall trip.

That reminds me. I break the tender kiss and look at him, remembering everything I left back at Seaview High.

"Something wrong?" he asks. I shake my head, and push him away.

"Remember Lilly Truscott?" I ask, fixing myself some tea.

He leans against the counter and folds his arms. "Yeah of course. She was my best friend, why?"

I furrow my eyebrows and raise the cup to my lips. "She came here yesterday."

"What?!"

I'm not suprised at his shock. I knew, I always knew they loved each other. That's why I deliberately got caught kissing Jerry, just so Oliver would break up with me and finally ask Lilly out.

I loved Oliver, I did. But I could see the sparkle in his eyes whenever she was around and it broke my heart. I knew they should be together even if it hurt me to see it. I saw how hurt Lilly was when she saw me kissing another boy and really expected her to rat me out but she never did and sometimes I still see the pain in Oliver's eyes and I know he is thinking about her.

Sometimes, I wish Lilly had told Oliver just so I don't have to see him suffer.


	3. Thinking Of You: Oliver

**A Word From The Author: **Hello all, sorry I have been away for so long. I always have an excuse, I know, all my teachers tell me, but most are legit including this one. My computer has crashed and we can't afford a new hardrive at the moment. And you guessed it I lost all my stories. We probably won't be able to for a while, so until then I'm not sure how much I can update. But I have a little something for you at the moment so don't crucify me just yet...

I'm not sure if you'll like it,

Leave your thoughts. xoAllison(:

_Oliver._

It's late this, I know. Only two days until the big day but that's not the reason I'm tossing and turning on Danny's couch, and I feel extremely guilty. I groan and turn over on my back, bicep covering my eyes. I know what it is that is keeping me awake, because it has been for the past three weeks.

Every night, as I lay beside my fiancee who slumbered peacefully in her sleep only dreaming of our wedding, I lay awake, staring into the darkness. Sometimes, the guilt would strike me so heavily that I'd have to turn my back to her because thinking of why I was awake made me cringe. My soon-to-be-wife, Miley, is so beautiful when she sleeps. Her lips slightly parted, head resting perfectly against the pillow. It's like watching an angel.

And then, I'll remember highschool, walking on the beach with Lilly. We're laughing and talking and then suddenly, we're holding hands blushing like a couple of idiots. It was magic really, the most powerful thing I've ever felt. I knew we could never be together because we both knew I could never bare to part from Miley.

Miley was and is still the only one that eases my mind, my soul and pain. There was no way I'd ever leave her and that honestly, hurt Lilly and I both. I wanted to be with Lilly so badly, I loved her but I had my whole life planned with Miley - I couldn't hurt her or anyone else for that matter. My family, Miley, her family, everyone I ever cared about just for Lilly. I had no choice - it was Miley, it _had_ to be Miley.

During most of highschool, Lilly and I had small affairs. Passionate makeout sessions backstage during Hannah Montana concerts; late-night skinny dipping in the ocean. She was actually my first time, the first time I had sex. It was awkward but, beautiful. We had been walking on the beach, one of our favorite and most secret places to be together.

I smile at the memory of Lilly Truscott. My best friend, my lover. So edgy, rebellious, loudmouthed, and sexy. I never stopped thinking of her, never stopped longing or wanting. I simply pushed her to the back of my mind hoping to forget my once lover, my passion.

When Miley told me of her strange, unexpected visit to our apartment a part of me nearly jumped with joy.

That part of me still loves Lilly, remembers her fingers on my face, the scent of her beautiful blonde hair. That part of me remembers her soft kiss, and her frilly feminine laugh that she only allowed me to hear. That part of me misses her eyes, misses the suprised feeling of her waking up next to me. That part of me would leave Miley to be with Lilly.

It scares me.

I glance at my watch, vaguely making out the numbers. It looks like 2:12a.m. I sigh and quietly throw the covers off of me. I slip into my jeans that lay on the floor by the foot of the couch. I throw on a shirt that I had packed for the two day stay at Danny's (Miley's idea. She's afraid to see me on the day of the wedding, highly superstitous.)

My flip-flops are skewn across the living room, grab my keys and phone, slipping out of the front door and throwing my car into reverse before I have the chance to talk myself out of this.

Going 80 down Sunset Boulevard at 2 in the morning the day before your wedding is pretty crazy. I've absolutely lost my mind. But something inside me knows I should stop and turn but doesn't want too. That something wants to forget this and go home, but can't. That something is leading me to trouble, straight to the south of nowhere but doesn't care. I'm wondering if it's the same something that is still crazy over Lilly Truscott.


	4. Stranger At My Door: Lilly

**A Word From The Author: **So, I was in the mood to write. This story gives me butterflies inside - it's so personal and close to home and I'm very excited for where I'm going to take it. Anyway, it's not going to be long, probably another chapter or two and it'll be finished. I can't wait for the ending, haha, and I'm the writer!

Thanks for giving me a chance guys, and by all means if you're in the mood then please leave a thought or two. (:

__

Chapter 4

Lilly

It's early, way to early. It's not light enough outside to go for a drive before I have to start work, who knows what kind of drunks and druggies are out at this time of night. I tap my fingers against the kitchen table and glance at the clock on the stove. 2:35am. Ugh, three hours until it's reasonable to get dressed and ready for another day of managing the small flower shop I own downtown.

Fuck this, I need a cigarette.

My fingers shake as I pull one out and light up. I inhale and breathe out shakily. I'm trying to quit - and I promised that today would be the day that I would give them up but as you can tell, I'm very weak. I break easily and I suppose so since I've had my heart broken so badly.

I'd rather not talk about that though. I shake my head trying to rid my brain of memories. I like to think of pleasant things, I replace them with the bad. Well - I try to replace them with the bad things but it's hard. Like I said, I'm very weak. Anyway, this cigarette tastes like heaven.

That's one pleasant thing I could think about. It's like - if I could keep smoking it, I'd never have to eat or do anything again. If you've never smoked you probably don't know what I'm talking about but if you have, you do.

I remeber the first time I smoked...

__

We are lying in my bed. I'm grinning wildly because we're half naked and he's smiling back at me. I'm caught up in the warmth of his skin and the feel of his hands on my back. It's cold and raining outside, I'm comfortable here.

It's times like these when I really enjoy living. My mother is in the kitchen, I can smell dinner on the stove. My father is watching television in the living room and all is peaceful. He smiles and winks at me, then reaches to the floor and fumbles through his jeans.

He pulls out a cigarette and smiles that smile that I can't help but smile back at.

"Oliver..."

He pushes a finger to my lips. "I know, it's bad. But - Miley tried it with me and once you get used to it it's..not that bad." He lights up and takes a long drag before passing it to me.

I'd never think of Oliver Oken, the guy every parent wishes their daughter to marry, to smoke cigarettes. It's just so not..not Oliver. Oliver reads books and writes poems - he doesn't **smoke**. But if he likes it, I like it.

I've never smoked before but I take it anyway and put it in my mouth, hesitating.

"Go on, try it," He pushes, grinning at me.

I inhale and my lungs are on fire. I cough, cough, cough. I sit up and he laughs, placing a hand on my back. "It happens to everyone on their first try."

I keep coughing and he smiles, pulling me closer and kissing me on my lips. That helps and we bask in each other's warmth as we rebel against society and smoke cigarettes.

I can't - I can't stand the pain, even know growing in my chest. After all of these years - I still love him.I still ache for him, still yearn for his soft fingers around my waist and his warm lips on my neck. I still long for his voice in my ear, the way my name sounds on his lips is...heavenly.

I miss him and all that he is, Oliver Oken, the goofy, clumsy but irresistably cute boy that I fell in love with oh so many years ago. It is not fair - the things he does to me. I was always the one curled up in pain while him and _perfect _Miley ran around happy together.

God, I couldn't stand Miley in highschool. Everyone loved her. She was beautiful and southern. Whenever she talked they all giggled and ooohed at her accent. She was tall, skinny, with blue eyes you could just get lost in. She was social, loud and fun, with all the right clothes and the perfect hair.

I just couldn't help but be jealous of her.

Now Miley and Oliver will be married and live happily ever after. And I, Lillian Truscott, will die sad and lonely. I should be used to it - things _never_ work out in my advantage.

Just then I see headlights swoop through the darkness, I hear the wheels of a car roll up through my driveway. Who the hell could this be in the middle of the night? My heart beats quicker, I stand and my knees wobble. I catch myself on the edge of the table.

The engine of the car dies and I am standing in the middle of my living room. I quickly grab my jeans that I have yet to fold and put neatly away in my dresser. Just as I get to the button I hear footsteps, and I freeze.

Whoever is there does not call out. Whoever this person is, does not knock. They stand there at my door for just a moment - I hear their breath. And as quickly as they came, whoever this person is, just simply walks away, gets back into their car and leaves. Like they can just show up to people's houses at two thirty in the morning, scare them half to death and leave.

I'm slightly peeved. I yank open the front door and before I can shout at this person as they speed away, paper flutters to the ground. I bend over and pick it up. In vaguely familiar handwriting it says,

__

Meet me at Delia's - 8 am.

I smile...


	5. Girls' Day: Miley

_Miley. _

I've never felt this sick in my life. I'm leaning over the toilet, throwing up anything that I've eaten in the past twenty four hours. My head is spinning, my mouth is sour. Today was supposed to be a day out with the girls' celebrating my last night as a 'free woman'. We were supposed to go shopping, spend a few hours at the beach. They even rented out the hottest club in Los Angeles (compliments of my dad) for a huge bachlorette party.

If I didn't feel so horriblle, I would probably be utterly pissed at my luck. Of all the days to get sick why this one?

I hear my apartment door open and close, I pay hardly any attention though, because before I know it I'm over the toilet again.

"Miley?" It's Sarah. She's probably here to pick me up for our day out with the others, I'd hate for her to see me like this - I can only imagine her reaction.

"Mil- Oh god," She drops her bag. "What's happened?"

I gulp, drying to find room in my mouth to make words but before I can speak I'm throwing up again. She kneels down next to me and holds my hair behind me, patting my back as I continue to empty my insides. When I'm done, I wipe my mouth and fall back against the wall.

"I'll be right back." Sarah walks out. I hear her clanking around in the kitchen and then the faucet run. My head is pounding. She comes back a few minutes later and hands me a glass of water. I chug it down and hand the glass back to her.

"I'm sorry Sarah," I say. "I got up to go to the bathroom around five and didn't even make it back to bed."

She nods, her eyebrows crunched together. "It's okay honey," She waves her hand dismissing it. "I totally understand. It just sucks that you're spending your last day as a single lady sick."

I smile weakly. "I haven't been single since ninth grade, remember?"

She laughs, "That's right but now you're - totally off limits. You have a promise to keep, a promise of forever. It's the rest of your life, Miles."

I know this, she's talked about it with me an uncountable number of times. If I didn't want to get married to Oliver then I wouldn't have said yes. We've been together for ten years, I love him more than life itself. I would give him anything, I have given him everything that someone could possibly give to another. But then, I question it now because of Lilly's visit the other week and the look in his eye when I told him.

I worry alot about it sometimes. I know I shouldn't, if Oliver wanted to be with her, he would've. But he chose_ me_, so there's nothing to worry about..right? I wish I could convince myself of just that but I know I can't. Because he loves her, I know that he does. He doesn't know that I saw them, the day of our graduation.

_I'm humming a Hannah Montana song as I walk down the empty hallway. I'm wearing a dress that my Mamaw picked out for me, I absolutely hate it. It's a pale pink that hems just around my knee in a pleat, with big bright green flowers and yellow bumblebees. I'm seventeen - not five I can't believe they even in make something as **ugly** and **childish** as this in my size. _

_I even had this cute dress that I had ''borrowed'' from the Dolce & Gabana shoot I did a couple of months ago. God, I loved it - I couldn't wait to wear and then, two weeks ago big ass, Ronald friggin' Mcdonald lookalike Mamaw shows up and practically forces me into this stupid dress. I couldn't say no and besides what could it hurt, really? I can wear that other dress to any other Hannah party or club or whatever any other time._

_Along with this lame dress, she also gave me a little bit of money to put towards my college funds. I accepted it gladly all though I'll be receiving the money that Hannah Montana earned from the past five years (millions!) in a few months that I promised my Dad I would put to good use and I will. I have alot to look forward to in college. _

_College. Oliver and I got into Vermont. I was so happy when we both opened our acceptance letters - I'm spending the rest of my life with him. I love him more than anything. I just - I'm not sure he feels the same way.._

_I know, I'm so silly but it doesn't feel right. I don't know. He looks at me with all the love and passion he has been since we were fourteen but something's different. He doesn't meet my gaze and hold it in Math class like he always used to. We'd spend the whole fifty minutes staring at each other, smiling, blushing. He doesn't put things in my locker anymore - like random notes saying I love you and chocolates and all that romantic stuff he always used to do._

_I sigh and shake the thought from my head. _

_"I don't care, I'm going Lilly!"_

_"I can't believe you!" _

_I stop. My breath catches up in my throat. _

_"Why can't you? She's been my girlfriend for how long now? Three years!" _

_"But what about me, Ollie? All the stuff that you said, all the things that we did. It didn't mean anything to you, I don't mean anything to you?" _

_I push myself against the wall of lockers and lean forward on my tiptoes so I can see the tiniest bit of the screaming match going on in the empty hallway. _

_Oliver sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose like he always does when he's frustruated. Lilly is redfaced, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. _

_"Lilly..don't make me do this," Oliver says his eyes squeezed tightly shut. _

_"I'm not making you do anything Oliver. You know why you'll pick her, always pick her. It's because she is the stable, gorgeous rich girl and I'm the crazy, horny, wrong-side-of-the-tracks girl with a fucked up family. What would it look like if precious Oliver, the highclass, italian boy married Lillian Truscott? Fuckin' horrible." _

_I can see the pain in Lilly's face, hear it etched in her voice. I can't help but feel guilty - I love Lilly. She's my bestfriend. They should be together, I know this, I can feel it. When they are together it is true chemistry. The way she looks at him is pure magic in her eyes. It'll never be anything Oliver and I have. And the reason he will stay with me is not only because he loves me but - because of Lilly's reason. She's right. How would it look if they were together? Oliver's family would be a disgrace only because Lilly isn't exactly the type of girl every parent dots upon. _

_Suspensions, fights, sex, alcohol, and drugs are all apart of Lilly's lifestyle. Most parents look at her with disdain while Oliver is the guy every parent wants their daughter to marry. _

_"Stop it, just stop it! "_

_"Not until you agree to stay, stay here with me." _

_He shakes his head. "No," He sighs. "You know I can't." _

_"But you can!" Lilly pauses and steps closer to him. "Please Ollie, **please** don't go." _

_They stare at each other for a long moment. I can feel their hearts breaking with the silent words that aren't being said but yet they both know. I lean back and sigh. I think..I think I've heard enough. I shake my head and walk out._

"Miley?"

I look up, wondering how long Sarah has been trying to gain my attention.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asks, fixing her glasses on her nose.

"Sorry, Sare..I feel awful."

"I said," She pauses making sure I'm attentive, "That I think I'll get you back in bed and call up the girls. If you're not up to it by tomorrow morning then well, we'll have to call it all off." She looks away as she says this, as if it pains her to think of the idea.

Sarah pulls me up by my shoulders and guides me back to bed. She hands me a bucket, setting a glass of water on the table as she assures me that she'll be out in the living room if I need her. I nod, only wanting her to shutup and leave me be.

She does and I lean back into my pillow, trying to ignore the somersaults my stomach is doing. I wonder if Lilly ever thought about me, about my feelings. About how I would feel if Oliver had decided to break off _everything _that we had worked for, for her. I wonder if she thought about how I cried at night, knowing that he was with her, knowing that he was thinking of her and not me.

I wonder if she knew that when he looked at me, all he wanted to see was her, was Lilly. How that practically destroyed me inside. Because I know that Oliver should be with her, I _wanted _them to be together. But now it's about me, for once, it's about Miley. If she wants to come back into our lives, fine, but it's Oliver and Miley. There is no more and never will be Lilly and Oliver no matter what I have to do to make that happen.

**A Word From The Author: **Hey all! I'm so glad to finally be into spring and so happy this highschool madness is almost over. Tons and tons of homework since we have state testings (blah, blah, it's all useless to me.) But it's good to stretch my fingers on the keyboard - get all my creative juices flowing. I've missed it so much. (:

Oh on another note, There is much more to Miley's sick day than you probably think. Haha - Leave your thoughts.

xoAllison


End file.
